


AOT - INTO THE REALM OF TITANS by EngelVargas

by Naruto2015



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruto2015/pseuds/Naruto2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE “Don't Forget Me”

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE
> 
>  
> 
> **ATTACK ON TITANS**
> 
>  
> 
> **INTO THE REALM OF TITANS**
> 
>  
> 
> **EREN YEAGER X ADOPTED! TITAN-SHIFTER MALE! READER**

**[READER’S POV]**

You were walking on the streets of the town to visit Your Best Friend. So as you walk down the street. While walking, a small girl caught Your eyes but to Your horror, the girl runs on the highway. A car with a driver driving hastily was coming. I don’t know if the car is out of control or the driver is drunk. The girl stared to the car wide-eyed then...

"Stupid brat!" You yelled and run towards the kid and push her out of the way.

You don’t know what happen but as you save the girl, the car hits you with a lot of force. As the car made contact with Your fragile body, all your memories passed by Your eyes. You didn’t think about the pain. You thought about the things You would miss: Your High School graduation, getting married, having children. And then, you thought about you Your friend, his smile, his soft hair, the sound of his laugh. All of that would be gone, out of Your reach, but the memories will never fade. He will never forget you. He will eventually move on, but all You ask from him, is to remember you. Remember your good times, and remember your bad times. Remember your fights, and remember your apologies.

 

Your body lands in a heap on the side walk. Blood forms a pool around you. You hear screams from all directions. The car swerves and hits a tree. The driver, injured and clearly intoxicated, stumbles out of the car to Your side. “I’m so sor-.” He slurs before you lose consciousness.

 

After what feels like century, You come to Your senses. Brief images are played like a movie. People are yelling as ambulances arrive on scene. You formed a lump in the back of Your throat, when you saw that he wasn’t there. The pain of the accident sank in, and he quietly cried out in pain. Your Dad rested Your head on his lap as he silently wept.

 

A car tore down the road and stopped by one of the ambulances. Out your BF Rene stepped of car and Your slowing heart skipped a beat. Before He could get to Your body, a paramedic stopped him and said something you could not hear. He ran past the Medic to Your side and knelt down. Tears streamed down your face. 

“(Male Name) please don’t go.” Rene choked. You could feel Yourself being lifted up onto the stretcher.  
You took hold of Rene’s hand, and held it tight. 

You looked at him straight in the eyes and said, “I’m alright I’m not in pain.”, but it only came out as a whisper. Doctors all around you rushed, but it was as if they were in slow motion. You realized that Your final seconds were passing. You gripped his hand and said, 

 

“Don’t forget me and please tell it to William too and tell him I’m Sorry…”as Your heart beat its last time.

And Everything went dark…

**~END OF POV~**

Everything was dark, but you didn’t feel cold not afraid at all. you can remember what you had done, and your…Death? Were you dead? No it doesn’t feel right, you weren’t dead if so where were you? You opened your eyes and only seen white.

Everything is so bright, where were you? Why do you felt that your body is a bit heavy it felt odd, you held out your hand and it wasn’t its usual Fair coloured skin but slight tan, your body felt a little heavy but it doesn’t feel wrong at all, and wait… why do you feel like you’ve been lying on the ground being tied up by some cords and your hands were too big? What was going on?

“Major Hanji! The Titan seems to have awakened…” A voice called out…

_A Titan? What?_

You blinked a few times to fix your distorted vision… and you don’t like it one bit… it’s annoying. Then a boot hits your forehead and a woman with Glasses grinning Maniacally at you like she wants to rape you…

_“Oh Gods! Is she going to reap Me?!”_ You winced in your thought…

“Why Hellooo there~♪” She Chimed which made your spine tingled. “I’m Hanji Zoe and I’m Going to enjoy our Moments in the Lab Together.”

_‘No Friggin’ Way! I still like my chastity intact thank you very much!’_ You hissed in your thought, no way in hell you are dating this Satan in Women’s clothing!

“Oh Hush now my Baby… I’m going to be Gentle…” She cooed…

And you let out a Ground Shaking

_“NOOOOOOOO!!!!”_  
  
Which it turned out to be a

_**“RAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!”** _

The sun was up from the Mountains and for some reasons the Light energizes your aching body which helped you to thrash those cords away and in a few Seconds you are running like Satan was hot on your Heels… or Lacking heels thereof… because you are barefooted.

_“What’s with people these days! And why are they even smaller than I am!”_  You cried in your thought.

Before you could think even Further, you saw Neked People running towards you… they are huge in groups, some even smiling like the way that She-Devil (Hanji) did a while ago…

_“What the Fucking Hell is going on to the world!? Did Sewing Machine Broke or Something!? Why are these people running Neked!?”_

_FYI_ You are Running Naked Too since you are in a Titan-Form, but you don’t know that since you have just woken up from a Dream… or so it seems, because it looks real… but that’s not the point right now because the Neked People is running towards you with their grabbing hands…

_“Bloody Hell! I can’t take them all at once!”_  You squeaked and made a U-Turn.

You made a mad dash towards the huge wall, but seeing the She-Devil there saying

“Come To Mama~!”

You let out a strangled scream and made a Detour to the farthest hill you could find and hide there, but then again, how could you hide if you are bigger than the hill itself… you let out a frustrated Roar, what the Friggin’ Hell is Going on!? Why is there a Giant Wall? Most of all Where in the Friggin’ Hell are you?!

You looked back and saw the Neked People chasing you persistently, you pivoted sharply and your slick leg lashed out like a whip and kicks one of the Friggin’ Crazy, Neked People that persistently chasing you.

_“Back Off!”_ You roared in anger.

You didn’t care if you couldn’t talk, you just want them to go away and leave you alone. For some reason you remembered that you are a Master in Tai Chi and Wushu… outnumbered you had to make your attacks accurate and deadly, you took your position and wait until one of them would attack…

But then, those Puny Humans rained down from up above and attacked the Nape of these Neked People… all except you, but why?

_‘Now is not the Time to ask why? Just Run! RUN!’_ You thought.

You took the chance while both sides are busy... You ran and Ran until you are very far away... Has the world gone mad or you are in Hell itself... The God Must Be Crazy you didn't do anything wrong and yet you landed in Hell!

_‘I WANNA GO HOME!!!’_  You cried in your thought.

But then, there’s a Freaky Titan (Eren) lumbering towards you and he’s coming fast and he looks hell bent on Catching you.

_‘OH MY GAWD! THERE’S A MANIAC COMING AFTER ME!’_ You whimpered and ran even faster.

Then there are numbers of Horse Riding Puny Humans behind the Lumbering Giant... One of them is the She-Devil and she had that Manic look in her face, and it scared you more than the Giant that was chasing you. You cried in joy when you saw a cliff and remembered the feeling of the free-fall and you liked it, you stopped at the edge and noticed that the Giant and the Puny People stop a few feet away from you.

You grunted, they’re smart... but hell, you ain’t gonna go with them when that she-Devil is around. You gave them a Two Fingered Salute and stepped off the cliff and fall...  
_  
TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. HUNTED

After jumping off the cliff, good thing there was a river deep enough to cushion your fall if not you are as flat as a pancake by now. You resurfaced from the deep waters and swam to the shore and had to get out and hide quick, before the Freaky Giant and the Puny People would get you.

You had no idea what was wrong with the World, wait… You remembered being hit by a Car and then you blacked out…

“I am sure as hell that car hit me and that hit could kill a person like me… but then, how did I got here? I’m sure I died… this is either Heaven or Hell… but, Gosh! How did I ended up Here in this strange place.” You grumbled and dried your hair.

It was really strange… you wanted to cry… you need to find a Shelter, but for some reasons after all the running it you didn’t feel Hungry at all… you usually felt hungry after running, but now you don’t.

After looking some decent cave big enough for your body to fit in, but it seems the cave is bigger than you thought, there are this Crystals that light up the place, soon you found a Home with a big lake inside. Along with the lake there's a field of flowers, a few animals that lives there, and a tree with flowers hanging on the branches like beads hanging over the huge entrance of the inner cavern as a curtain.

You walked towards the lake and see your reflection, you nearly faint at the sight of your looks, You had fairly long, yet almost Feminine looking Face (You wanted to Faint, and Faint now!), Almond shape, yet sharp and alluring Eyes Gunmetal Silver Irises with Slitted Pupils, Lush lips and the fangs are jutting out and your hair is Darker than Black and it was long enough to pass your shoulders.

“I Knew it! I’m an Odd Ball! I’m an Anomaly even in this Monstrous Form!” You cried out. “But For Fucks’ Sake! Why!? Why is it that I look feminine! I don’t remember looking like one!”

You wanted to sulk at this but whoever is up there in the Heavens or Down there in Hell must have hated you! But what’s the point of Sulking if you already have it, you looked more to see your body only to groan in dismay, you can still remember that you often go to the Gym for a work-out and this isn’t the outcome you wanted to see, you had well-proportioned and seemingly more physically fit, sporting well-defined lean muscle, yet your body could put Sexy Female Sports Model to shame, although there are those tribal markings that you swore you don’t have.

You wanted to howl in frustration, You already had an Abnormal Looks and now you had an Abnormal Body Figure for a Man… Fuck that! You really are hated!

You let out a sigh, there is no use to complaining about it, and you had to deal with it from now on. You just sat down by the lake, there’s nothing else to do but sit and do nothing. Your head filled with thoughts, you knew that you died from that car hitting you… then… if you died, why are you still breathing and in this odd, strange world? Could it be that you’re reincarnated to this monstrosity for the sins that you have done?

“What am I going to do…?” You asked yourself in this situation you would’ve panicked, but you didn’t, you just didn’t panic, just sit there listlessly.

~MAJOR TIMESKIP~

You walked out of opening of the Chasm and walked a few distance, the place was Familiar…

‘Great… I’m back to square one…’ You thought. ‘I hope the She-Devil is not around.’

Even though that you’re walking around there’s nothing much to do, you wanted to do something. You just strolled around and do nothing, and you knew it’s bad for your health to do just laze around. As you just walk around there was a sudden crash of lightning and a bigger Giant popped out of nowhere and just kicked the wall, breaking it without a problem at all. And the Huge Giant just disappeared again behind the thick smoke, you noticed Titans came walking in and completely ignoring you and went inside the Gate.

Curious, you followed the other Titans, you’re very wary of what inside, but then you remembered those Tiny People. As you got inside along with the others you noticed the other Giants scattering around and… wait… WHAT!? 

Your eyes widened when you saw the other Giants eating the Puny Peoples, some are ones in uniforms… okay… you don’t want this… just by looking at them eating Humans is enough to disgust you, you just walked around in curiosity, the Structure is unlike what you could remember, it seems this place is like in the Past and the Future is yet to come… that is if the Puny Humans would survive. Then you heard a boy crying just below your feet, if you move he’ll get crushed on your foot and it will be your fault he died, you moved your foot back. You stared down at the trapped boy, he was under all the rubbles and scared to death. 

Pitying his situation, you knelt down and removed all the debris that trapped the boy. He was wearing a uniform, he must be from a Military and by the looks of it, he’s still a Cadet. What kind of Military Personnel would send a Cadet on the Battle Field!? Moving the Last rubble you picked him up, he looks frightened… very frightened…you looked at him to see him close you noticed that he’s tall, slender young man. He has short, dark hair and green eyes and slight Darker Skin tone.

There was a heavy foot step on the side, you just took a glance and noticed a Giant trying to reach for the injured boy in your hand. For some odd reason (I say a Lot don’t I?) you could hear yourself growling and moved your hand where you are holding the frightened boy, your other free hand lashed out and scratched the other Giant’s head off, you opened your mouth and roared. You glanced back down at the frightened boy in your clawed hand, no longer wanting to traumatize the boy, you put him on the roof and just left. You are not interested on this game of eating Humans alive, you are no Cannibal.

You then saw a flash of green cloaks…

‘Oh Friggin’ NO! Them again!’ You cried in your thoughts and bolt for the Gate.

When all of a Sudden, there is that Freaky Giant (Eren) coming right at you and very fast. Now… your objective is to get out… without getting Mauled by the Maniac. You’re close… close to the Gate, you’ll get out of there… a little more… until

CRASH!!!

Oops… He got you…

Damn! You’re not fast enough, if you can’t get out easily on this one, then you have to fight your way out. With a Primal Roar you kicked the Giant on top of you off, before you’re crushed to death, he’s heavy, you jumped a little far from him and roared. He did roared back, you took your fighting stance which surprised the Soldiers on watch. The other Giant took his fighting stance too.

‘This is interesting… a Giant who knows combat… this one is Intelligent.’ You thought. ‘Alright, amuse me…’

And you charged an attack, you used many feints, unnecessary movements to throw this Unknown Giant off his feet so many times, your acceleration and deceleration are quite good, you managed to avoid the other Giant’s attack and gained advantage, you are just waiting for a Hole on his movements, until he showed one when he throws a punch, you ducked and throw a punch yourself and kicked him off the side and ran off to escape, you crawled out the hole and ran back to the safety of your home. But you didn’t escape unscathed as those traps got you good but managed to get away on time.

So much of thinking of getting away that you failed to notice a Certain Soldier following you through the Shadows. 

~TIMESKIP~

You staggered at the mouth of the Chasm and leaned on the jagged walls, your wounds have healed, but you felt tired and just want to go to sleep right then and there. But you had to get back to the cave, your New Home.

As you got back, you rest and let the ache pass… as you’re about to close your eyes, your vision distorted and all became dark.

By the Next Day, you woke up with a splitting Headache and you barely remember what happened after you black out, you sat up from where you are lying and noticed everything is Bigger than they used to be. You looked back to your hands and they’re not bigger than before, it was an average size for a Teen. You stood up and noticed that you’re wearing nothing but a purple Kimono, It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many star motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of your chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing knot on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a red, Star-patterned cloth circling your waist on the back and the sides, and you’re wearing a silken pants and a pair of flat-shoes. You facepalmed, even though you have returned to your normal size you sported a ridiculous outfit, you walked up to a Crystal that is good enough to be a mirror, you looked at your face and noticed that your hair was same Darker than Black in colour and below shoulder length, your eyes they are sharp, steely and intimidating Gunmetal Silver eyes, though it retained the Almond shape and Alluring looks. You sighed you didn’t expect this at all, then you heard noises outside… and it only meant one thing… your hiding spot is found and you need to get out quick, you ran to the entrance of the inner cavern and find a way out, you did found one and it leads to the underground which will lead you to oblivion of the Cave, you don’t care all you want is to get away from these people that were chasing you like you were some kind of a very dangerous criminal that had escaped Alcatraz Prison and needed to be hunted down.

You managed to outrun them once and you’ll do it again…


	3. CLOSE CALL

More of them are coming, Damn it! How many of them are out there! What did you do? You didn't killed anyone, you didn't eat one of their own and you didn't do anything against them at all! So why are they chasing you like this!? You managed to Maneuvered through the steep grounds and slipped through impossible tunnels.

“This way!”

“Hurry!”

“I Don’t want my Titan to Escape!”

FUCK! It’s the She-Devil! More reason to run away from them, you had to find a cliff or something to flung yourself down to safety, BUT NOT ALL Cliffs are safe. But you need to get away and fast, because the buzzing sound of whatever it was is getting closer.

A Tunnel is up ahead, your legs are screaming for a rest and your lungs were burning for air, but you didn’t heed it all, you wanted to but your body was moving on its own. It was like an Objective… Objective to get away… and get away fast.

The cavern is getting deeper and it’s getting harder to see, you rubbed your eyes so you could see better and see better you did as everything was clear again and you could hear

“Be careful it’s dark!”

“YES!”

You could beat them in this part, because you could see well in the dark… but your luck runs out when they managed to block your way, with Quick deceleration you managed to stop on time and a good few feet away from them and made a detour to one of the Narrow channel of the Tunnel that leads to somewhere..

“He’s getting us lost! It’s quite dangerous to pursue him any further!”

“We had marked the way so we won’t get lost.”

You ignored them and continued running, you could see the Exit, you managed to get out first and took advantage of it while the pursuers are busy, you avoided any dangerous encounters of Man-Eating Giants, and the Question is… where in the friggin’ Hell are you now? You turned back and no one was following you… maybe they have just given up… but then, from above all of your pursuers dropped themselves and surrounded you.

You felt threatened, out of pure instinct of being scared you bite your Hand, unconsciously thinking of the objective to get away, blood runs down from your hand and with a crash of lightning you transformed unconsciously, you weren’t aware that you had just transformed. You opened your now glowing eyes and looked down at the now puny people again… but you couldn’t argue about it right now, you had to escape.

You ran again…

‘My Gawd! I wonder how much fats and calories I had burned!?’ You mumbled on your head.

There is no end to the chase! Why were they persistently chasing you? What do they want?! You saw a group of Giants heading your way, you ran towards them at full speed and ran over some smaller ones… no not intentionally… you weren’t paying attention…

~MAJOR TIMESKIP~

After a few more hours of chasing you found yourself on the open field where you first woke up.

‘Great! Could this be any more worse!’ You howled in frustration.

All you want is to live your second life in peace, but Noooo~! You ran heading west and find a new home… again… Night time is closing in and you had to find a shelter… but then your Vision distorted and fell on the ground, and soon you found yourself small again… what the hell is wrong with your body… you are dead tired from all the running and you haven’t even eating for how long? You couldn’t remember… your body is weak from hunger… you can’t move on… and the last thing you saw were old Couples running towards you…

Gunmetal Silver Eyes opened as the ray of the sun hits the said owner of the exotic eyes.

“Ugh! Why is it so bright?” You groaned and turned away from the offending light.

Then your eyes shot wide open and you sat up all too immediately and looked around, an old room, a soft and comfortable bed and a bright sun light outside.

‘Oh no, no, no, NO! Why am I inside a room, was I caught!? Most of all…where am I?’ You thought with horror.

“Ah! You’re finally awake!”

You looked at the source of the voice and had to find that it belonged to a small plump woman with a flowery dress on and an apron. Her face had some wrinkles on it making her look in her early 50's. Her brown hair was pulled back into a neat bun and had a small golden necklace around her neck.

"Where… am I..?" You groaned.

"My house" The woman replied as she was setting the tray of food on the table. The woman found You looking at her, she answered your question before you opened your mouth.

"You can call me Mam, just Mam, you should eat you look a little thin."

“How did I get here, and where is this place exactly?” You asked politely.

“My husband and I found you lying on the road on our way home and you are in the West of Trost, None of us know where you came from, your name and how did you ended up in the road.” Mam answered as she sat down by the chair beside the bed.

“I’m (Male Name) (Last Name), I was being chased by some… odd people in green cloak and as to where I came from… I couldn’t remember… all I know I just woke up and tied up on the ground and there’s a crazy woman going to bring me to this Lab or Something… that’s all… and since then they began chasing me for some unknown reason.” You answered.

“You must be talking about the Survey Corps…” Mam stated.

“Survey Wha-?”

“The Survey Corps, they were the ones who goes out to the wall where we found you… they’ve been out for a whole day and yet to return.” Mam answered. “You’re quite lucky we found you before the Titans does.”

Maybe she’s referring to the Giants that you’ve been seeing, you nodded and finished your food.

“You should take a little stroll outside, fresh air is good for your body…” Mam smiled and took the tray of food.

Nodding your head you stood up from your bed, you noticed that you were wearing your cottony soft undershirt of your Kimono, you found a black jeans, you found a pair boots beside the door and wore it and like as you were told you went outside, Sun hit your eyes and the fresh smell of flowers and grass filled your nose. You looked behind you to see that youwere staying at a small little house, maybe good enough to house three people at most. It had a giant oak tree by the side of the house that shaded it from the sun. It was quiet and the breeze was gentle and relaxing.

For once, it felt nice to be free with no one’s chasing you around for some unknown reasons. But it made you feel guilty if you involve them to your problems… you walked around the town and see people walk around and busy for work. It was all ordinary…

You were just looking around until you bumped into someone, you were about to apologize when you recognized the Emblem on the uniform, you paled and looked scared. You looked up and saw a very familiar boy… he’s tall, slender young man. He has short, dark hair and green eyes. He’s the guy you just picked up and saved the last two days or so. You saw him open his mouth and was about to say something when you ran off and disappeared from sight. Mam was confused why you came back as pale as death.

~HOWEVER AT SURVEY CORPS BASE~

“You must’ve scared him.” Jean joked.

“Knock it off Jean!” Eren stated and looked at Berthold. “What does he looks like?”

“Well he had Hair Darker than Black in colour and below shoulder length, his eyes they are sharp, steely and intimidating Gunmetal Silver eyes, and… And…” Berthold squeaked.

“And?” Reiner coaxed at his nervous friend.

“He nearly looked like Levi Heichou only his hair is longer and his eyes is different and Pretty too.” Berthold answered blushing.

Erwin and Mike shared looks… the one that they’ve been chasing is in the Town, they have to think fast before he gets away and slip from their grasp again.

~THAT NIGHT~

You apologized that you can’t stay long and you need to get away, but swore the two old couples that you’ll come back soon when things calmed down. After that, you went away as fast as you can and never look back, you found your way out again… You don’t want to end up in jail for the things you didn’t even commit.

You just want to live in peace… was that hard to ask?


	4. CAPTURED

You’re now in a ruined Town, it wasn’t a surprise with all those Giants around it’s hard to live in a place where they are completely exposed to Danger. And right now you’re standing in this Ruined Town.

“What kind of world did I get myself into?” You muttered to yourself. “I better leave, with all these people chasing me, it won’t be good for me to stay.”

You headed to the broken gate and to the outside world… however at the Survey Corps Base

“He already Left Last Night, that’s what the two old couples stated…” Mike said.

“He must be far from now, should we pursue?” Eld asked.

Hanji went Ballistic when he precious Exotic Titan had escaped her grasp yet again.

“Why must thou elude me!” She cried.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose

“We should go before Hanji became Shakespeare herself.” He sighed, he had these awful fillings he gets, whatever it is.

So everyone in the Survey Corps geared up and look for this Mysterious Titan…

Back at your side you managed to avoid the Giants and got past to the woods and to the other side. You were resting for a while from the long walk, the hanging bridge looks old and barely usable. But it’s worth the shot… and you did cross the Bridge, it was very Nerve shaking since it’s too far from the other side, even if someone use that buzzing thing they are wearing, you like the feelings of free falling, but falling unprepared was not your thing.

So just as you reached the near end of the Bridge you noticed those Green Cloaked people again, the Bridge was just about to give in… you just crossed the bridge, when you noticed the Short guy Volunteered to go, since the others are too scared to go, you looked at the old rope and noticed that it won’t hold Long… and you’re not a cruel person to not warn the short guy from crossing.

“TURN BACK!” You called out.

You got his attention and he was looking at you in confusion

“THE BRIDGE IS ABOUT TO GIVE IN, GO BACK!” You called out.

You wanted to just leave him there and be on your way, but being cruel is not your thing, if he falls God knows if he ever survives the heavy current of the Water. Those things they are using to fly is useless and they couldn’t manoeuvre well to the walls of the chasm. The Short Guy is far from his friends and yet far from where you are, his in the middle… he’s so Fucked by Death if he falls… his friends looked torn, the thing they were carrying is useless on the area, you couldn’t hear what his friends are yelling at but they look worried, you turned your back and was about to leave, when

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

You turned immediately and watched in horror as the Short Guy was plummeting on the raging river below, he did tried to use that thing that could make them fly, but it was useless, the walls are easily brittle and couldn’t hold much long and it’s slippery. Do they even know how to swim? You don’t know, you noticed some of his friends followed the River where the Short Guy must be heading.

Well… it seems your freedom is short lived, since your conscience couldn’t stand to leave a helpless man alone… you jumped down, down, down, down, down and

SPLASH!

And you are now close to drowning when the current sweep your feet away, but fought it hard, you didn’t attend Swimming on Olympics for Nothing! You could see the guy trying his hardest to fight the current, why fight it instead going with the flow? There was a boulder ahead and saw him cling to it tight. The current was strong and wild and he’s losing grip, you swam closer and grabbed his left hand with your left hand, Gunmetal Silver Eyes meets Storm Grey Eyes.

The boulder was slippery because of the moss, you couldn’t hold on much longer, but you ain’t letting go of this Short Guy who had Striking Resemblance to Your Dad on your other Life that you left behind at such a young age.

 

A huge current washed you both away to somewhere, the guy already fainted and you start to lose focus too, and it hurts to tossed from side to side by the current, bumping from boulder to boulder hurts even more, it will sure leave a mark. You swore you could hear something familiar and looked forward and your eyes became as wide as the Saucers when you saw a

“A Waterfall?” You choked and spit the water and looked up heavenwards. “AW COME ON!”

You began fighting the current, but it’s hard when you are carrying someone with you, and what’s worse… you are losing the battle and was getting closer to the falls… You and the Short Guy are so fucked.

‘Well Fuck, I’m going to die twice!’ You mentally cursed and prepared for the eminent fall.

Just as you fall you saw those horrified looks on your pursuers’ faces before you lost consciousness.

~TIMESKIP~

You woke up from the realm of unconsciousness and found yourself on the shore, your body is so sore that you could barely move at all, thanks to the blunt hits you took from bumping the boulders. You had no idea that your body could take the damage like that easily, but for some reasons your body heal itself from being hurt. You looked around and found the short guy unconscious not far, you wobbly crawled towards him, you had to make sure he’s alive.

He was alive, even with your aching body you had to drag the guy out and tucked him on the safest place, under the twisted roots of the Gigantic tree and ripping a piece of his cloak you tied it up on the Branch to indicate he’s there. You checked him for further wounds and injuries.

“I don’t know what crime I had done to make you and your friends chase me down like some criminal, I don’t know what you all want from me nor your intentions for me are. All I ask is that… I just want to live in peace.” You stated and limped away.

You looked back for the last time and disappeared through the shadows, it took an hour to reach to a safe point of the place, you felt like Dying. You leaned at the lone tree and slid down, it’s getting dark, night time is drawing near and stars are starting to show, you looked up at them with marvel in your eyes, every memories of your life flashed before your very eyes and funny you even saw the memories of the Day when you woke up from this Odd World and being chased around.

‘Maybe all those bumping on the Boulder did some more damage than I thought.’ You thought.

You were about to close your eyes and the last thing you saw are the worried looks of those two Storm Grey Eyes and all went dark and cold.

~MAJOR TIMESKIP~

How long has it been? It’s Dark,

Why is there Darkness.

And Silence. That was all You was aware of. You couldn't remember what had happened, or anything at all for that matter. Past and future: two things that yourmind couldn't comprehend at the moment. Just the present, and the present was silently dark.

Silence, although serene, could drive you into madness. You wanted to hear something, anything to ease your nerves. The darkness albeit did nothing what so ever to help your uneasiness. For a brief second, you thought you died for the Second Time, until you heard hushed voices. The voices were familiar, yet at the same time, they weren't. You only heard tiny snippets of what they were saying.

"Hurt… blacked… Pain… Help."

"What about… okay?"

A bright light slowly faded into view as youreyes finally began to adjust. The light stung horribly, you had to 'blink' several times before the stinging subsided.

"I don't know how he survived—oh, he's awake."

You tried to sit up, but were stopped by rough hands on your chest.

"Oh no you don't, you need to rest." The very and horribly familiar voice stated firmly.

You looked at the owner of that voice and nearly Fainted, there right before your very own eyes is the She-Devil, looking at you with those Joyful yet scary eyes. Bore from instincts of fighting you grabbed the She-Devil’s wrist, twisted it and flung her away from you, you flung her out of the window.

White.So much white. He was drowning in a sea of white. White walls.White floors.White cot.White sheets.White curtain. White light from above…And bleach…the whole place reeked of bleach.

You had to get out. You had to escape the suffocating whiteness of the room.

You stumbled towards the curtain, ignoring the weakness in your limbs, the daftness of your loose hospital gown, and the sticky feeling of your bare feet against the tiles. Though you did hesitate when you realized that youwere not in one of the private rooms of a Memorial Hospital.Instead, the curtain revealed a series of empty cots and other, likely occupied and curtained off ones.Sprinting towards the exit.

Which, You discovered, was blocked by an influx of Soldiers.

Your brain registered the fact and promptly decided that the best course of action would be to plough forwards and pray to God that they had the common sense to get out of your way. Most of them did, You noted, as you bowed your shoulders and charged. However, a couple remained steadfast, a none too pleasant glint in their eyes.

"Security!" someone shouted.

"Grab him," another commanded.

"He's obviously suffering from a breakdown," observed a third.

One of the Soldiers, a bulky male with Blond hair and Golden Eyes, set himself into a defensive stance, his feet spread for balance. He expected You to crash straight into his chest.

The blond in question, however, had different plans and none of them involved grappling with a Giant posing as a medical professional.

You hit the ground again, sliding easily between the man's legs before leaping up and continuing to run as if nothing had even bothered to intercept him. Adrenaline coursed through your system, setting your blood aflame. Your muscles burned with the familiar ache of raging stream of blood flooding into your bloodstream and granting you access to the high-energy mutagen's power. As you dodged both doctors and what looked to be armed soldiers, Your world seemed to fall into slow motion.

Years of fighting, only to stay alive on this odd world, had crafted you into the perfect Fighter. Your mind and body were in harmony. You hissed with frustration and ended up ducking through a swath of soldiers to avoid further assault. Now, where was the exit?

Gunmetal Silver eyes quickly centred on the door.

There were armed men in front of it, their weapons raised and ready, their Jackets bore the Symbol of a… Unicorn? No, That doesn’t matter,You counted them and decided that he could handle five soldiers easily enough without any sword, eh? They had Guns.

"Halt!" one of the men commanded. "Or we will use deadly force." Ah, that meant they had real bullets in those semi-automatics. Getting hit by one of those would actually hurt.

You smirked.

Stopping now was not an option.

So you didn't.

You heard the rattle of gunfire and felt the sharp sting of bullets grazing your skin. The unknown drug in your system continued to burn, its presence flaring to life behind your eyes, giving the pale pools of blue a luminescent quality. To many, the sight of intensely glowing eyes typically meant a sharp spike of emotion, but to others, those experienced with soldiers, it signalled a possible battle rage. The gunmen made audible noises of surprise and hesitated in their fire.

Apparently they had not expected to be dealing with someone enhanced.

But they recovered faster than predicted. Rather than stop completely, they began to fire with more urgency, there grim line of their mouths.

You pressed onwards, jerking reflexively when the bullets imbedded into flesh.

It was in this haze of bittersweet numbness that a small part of yourmind sparked with realization. The thought was small and dormant, but soon it grew into a full-fledged epiphany. Memories assaulted you like flashes of cannon fire, blinding you with lightning bright intensity. These men, these guards, were clad in the uniform of military.

As you reached the men, your hands wrapping around the gun belonging to the ranked officer so that you could rip it away, You at last put two and two together, long since suppressed memories at last clawing their way to the surface. You saw the Wings. You knew what they meant. Horror as well as hatred surged forth and he nearly shattered the metal he clutched between his hands.

These were the soldiers that were chasing you.

Blind and deaf from all reason, You reached out with one hand and grabbed the larger man's throat, aware that youwere creating bruises beneath the high, starched collar of the uniform. Youwere no longer aware that the bullets had ceased to riddle your flesh, and that your excessive wounds were quickly healing, the invading metal rounds slowly being ejected and the tissue stitched back together. All you knew was that your head swam, not only from blood loss, adrenaline and pain, but from the massive wave of emotion that flooded you.

After so many years of trying to forget this part of your life...it was as if the demons of your past had been reincarnated just to terrorize you and drag you back into the blackest depths of oblivion.

And there, held tight in your grasp, was one of those demons. It would be so easy to snuff it out, just a little more pressure applied to the man's throat and his purple hue would fade to white.

You let out a low, guttural growl.

A warning.

"L—let…let m—e….g-g-go…" the man managed to choke out, clearly struggling to remain conscious as he scratched vainly at Your fingers, as if to pry them away. "P…please…Do—on't k-kill m-m-e. "

'Why shouldn't I kill you?' You asked with your eyes, but you remained silent, your attention acutely focused on the erratic pulse beating wildly beneath your hand. There had been a time where you would have been appalled by your own actions and dropped the man, not wanting him to suffer. You felt the body you held aloft grow limp…the pulse slow but present. It brought you harshly back into reality. Thus, you dropped the unconscious soldier. What were you doing? What would more killing prove? In your hesitation, you found yourself suddenly feeling disoriented and weak.

You had to get away from here and fast… and get away you did…


	5. NEW FAMILY

You managed to get to the woods, you’re helpless and Frightened. This is not the Life you wanted, this is not the Life you ever wished for… you just want your old life back, but how? You just died and now you’re confused as to why you were alive, alive in some odd place… you don’t like this place at all, everything is far from normal and you don’t understand why there are times those Small People become taller than you and soon with just a flash of lightning you are taller than them… everything is going Crazy.

“I’m Going Crazy! I don’t understand what’s going on! Who are those people!? Why are they Chasing me? I didn’t do anything wrong!” You cried, and sat down at the base of the tree,

You brought your knees to your chest and put your forehead to your knees. You just want to go home… but where is home exactly… you’re lost… and you couldn’t find your way back home… you just want your Dad… He was always there when you’re scared… his presence scare all those offending and scary people away from you… he’s always there to protect you from harm… you missed him so much… and that Guy you saved had a painfully striking resemblance to your Lost Father… everything…

“Dad… Where are you? I’m Scared! I’m Cold…” You sobbed…

You didn’t noticed the light footsteps closing to you as you continued to Grieve.

~SOME TIME AGO~  
~LEVI’S POV~

He was just trying to recover from his injuries in peace, just as he looked at the window he saw Hanji fly out as if being thrown out… he thought it’s maybe one of Hanji’s Bizarre antics again.

“Why can’t she be normal?” He muttered to himself and tried to get some well needed rest.

As he did so, his mind flew back to that kid with unusual Gunmetal Silver Eyes… but those eyes sparked with something else Hurt, Fear, Pain, Confusion, Loneliness, Longing and Sadness. Those feelings shouldn’t be the feelings the kid had, he’s young… and should be Free and Away from Harm that could hurt the boy… but no… the boy was in so much pain and suffering and so scared… he can see in those eyes that the boy was trying to call out, yet no one could hear his silent cry.

He clutched his chest to where his heart is… it was aching… he don’t know why he felt a sudden urge to Father the Boy, he wanted to take the boy as his own… he had no idea why he felt Paternal instinct to protect the boy and keep him safe.

He was just about to drift off to sleep when the sound of Guns and Chaos erupted somewhere in the Castle… He just couldn’t rest for a very long while now can he? Walking out of the Room he called out what was going on… and the answer

“The Kid that we brought in got away, and he got injured, the MPs gunned him…”

For some reasons, his Blood boiled in anger… the kid is Gunned by the Bastards from the Military Police… They will pay… he will make them pay!

“C-Corporal…” Petra called out and she looks scared.

Maybe she was scared of him and his expression right now…

“I’ll go and find him… calm everyone down.” He stated as he grabs his Green Cloak and walked out.

The kid must not be too far, since the Gate was heavily guarded, so the kid must be in the woods hiding from everyone that scares him. It didn’t take him long to find the boy, he saw the poor kid huddling under the tree, knees close to his chest, shaking from the cold weather, the kid looks lost and couldn’t find his way back home. But by guessing that pained look, the kid was asking ‘But where’s home?’, it was a heart-breaking in sight, even his cold heart melts at the sight at the distressing sight of the very lost child. And then he heard the kid cries

“Dad… Where are you? I’m Scared! I’m Cold…”

That did it, those words pinched in his heart… he remembered that kind of feelings that this kid was having now, but in his case no one was there for him when he’s very lost, but this kid… he don’t want him to feel the same agony he felt so long ago before he met Farlan and Isabel. He want this kid to grow up with bright future, the same future that Erwin had given to him, but he wants this kid’s future brighter than his. He wanted this kid to grow into someone that he Levi Ackerman couldn’t become, he wanted this child to be happy.

So with his decision made, he walked towards the child without threatening him as he was already scared.

~END OF POV~

You just sat there sobbing like a lost kid looking and waiting for his Father, until you felt something warm draped over you, you looked up and met those Storm Grey Eyes, they were intimidating but… they look gentle and fatherly… you don’t feel threatened by him, you feel that same Fatherly Aura that your Lost Father always had when he’s worried about you. More tears streams down from your eyes.

“Hush, don’t cry… I’m here now.” The Man said wiping your tears away.

He had the same voice as your Lost Father, Maybe… Just maybe…there is a glimmer of hope for you in this Odd World, this man… will keep you safe… you could feel it.

“I’ll take you back home… you need to rest.” He said at the utmost gentleness of his voice.

He proceeds on carrying you Bridal Style, you couldn’t argue, your legs are too weak to carry you, so you clung to this man like a child found by his father after a long search and sleep took you over to let your body Recover.

~BACK TO SURVEY CORPS CASTLE~

Levi placed you unconscious Form to his own bed and let you rest, everyone is now at ease, he warned Hanji not to get close and let Farlan tend to the slow healing scrapes on your wounded feet. Hanji was Dejected to what Levi had told her

“I say Levi… He does looks like your Younger Version, except the Long Hair and Fair Skin Complexion… Other than that, what are you going to do with him?” Farlan asked in confusion.

Levi looked down at his friend who was kneeling down.

“What do you think?” Levi stated back.

Farlan’s eyes widened in realization on what Levi meant.

“You…You mean… You’ll adopt him?” He choked.

“Is something wrong with it?” Levi asked back.

“No… nothing was wrong with it.” Farlan smiled softly, this is the first time he saw Levi showing his Softer Side to someone, the kid must be very special to stir Levi’s Softer Side to the Point where he will take the Kid in as his own and he’s willing to be a Father to this Lost Child.

He left the room with heart so light and happy with elation that knowing Levi is going to take the kid in, but they will have to wait for the kids decisions if he accept Levi or not. Erwin will have a shock of a Lifetime when he gets back from his visit to the Supreme Commander that Levi took in a Kid.

~ANOTHER MAJOR TIMESKIP~

You woke up when the ray of sun enters the room, for some reasons you felt energized again and would ready for a go for another Round of Marathon, but not now, you noticed that you’re in a room… a clean, spotless room… you looked around in confusion instead of being threatened at all… there is no She-Devil looming over you. Then your eyes noticed a figure on the sofa, sleeping… he looks extremely tired for him to sleep so soundly like that, then the door opened and a blond man with striking blue eyes entered the room, though he stopped when he saw you looking at him in fear…

With just a frightened squeak, Levi was on his feet and in fighting stance and snarling at the offender that had entered his room without his permission and scared the kid he's taking care of. Seeing that it’s only Erwin he dropped his Guard and slumped back to the couch and glared at the Man.

“What do you want Erwin? It’s too early.” Levi sighed.

“Well, I came to check if what Farlan said to me is true or not, but it seems he wasn’t lying at all, Levi.” Erwin stated glancing at you.

You tensed at the look, but thankfully Levi lightened up the tension

“It’s the kid’s choice if he wants me to be his Dad or not.”

Wha-? This guy as your Dad… okay you get that his Name is Levi, but you knew he was a good guy and keep that She-Devil away from you. You couldn’t think of Cons on him, yeah by the looks of it he’s strict on anything just like your Lost Father… but that’s okay… you can accept him… he offered this second chance for you to have a second Family… You opened your mouth and said

“Dad…”

That got both the Attention of Levi and the guy named Erwin, but before any of them could say a word, Hanji came in the room with that Jolly Smile of hers… you jumped and hid under the Blankets and let out a frightened whimper. You heard Levi Growled

“Hanji! Get Out!”

SMASH! CLATTER!

“Levi! What’s got into you!?” Erwin called out surprised at the smaller Male's action.

Then an unfamiliar voice called out.

“Levi’s Protective Paternal Instincts, Commander… he’ll get extra violent when he protects his kid.”

“I’ll have a Baby Bro?! Where is he?”

“Under the blanket, careful not to scare him, Isabel, he’s already frightened than he was.” Levi stated calmly.

You could hear soft footsteps closing in, you’re scared… whoever this person is… then a soft hand rubbing your back soothingly.

“Don’t be afraid… I’m not gonna hurt you, please come out.” The soft female voice called out.

She doesn’t seem to post any threat, you moved the covers just above your head enough to show her your face, you noticed she took a sharp gasp at the sight of you and blushed, she did a double take on Levi and then to you, then she had this looks of adoration in her eyes.

“Pretty…” She murmured…

You became shy at what she said, nobody said that you’re pretty before…

“What’s your name sweetheart? I’m Isabel Magnolia.” She said mildly.

“(Male Name) (Last Name)…” You answered.

“That’s a wonderful Name! From now on I’m going to be your Big Sister, if someone messes with you tell me right away, Okay?” Isabel stated with a smile.

“Big… Sister… Isabel…” You said with a little shyness.

Then the man with Beige Hair knelt in front of you…

“And I’m Farlan Church… I’ll be your Big Bro from now on.” He smiled.

“Big… Bro… Farlan…” You acknowledge.

The two seems joyful from your acceptance… a New Family! You have new Family! You saw Levi looked so Proud as you had adjusted so quick to your new environment, and you want to make him Proud more… you missed that feelings of making your Father Proud of you. Levi is your New Father now, as he slowly fills that empty Hole in your heart. You listened to every compliment Isabel had been talking to Farlan.

“He do have Big Brother Levi’s Features, Look, he’s so pretty that I’m so jealous!”

You blushed at that…

“Big Sister is Pretty too…” You stated shyly.

There was silence between the two, until Isabel hugged you so tight and swung you from side to side…

“I really like my, Baby Bro!” She chimed…


End file.
